


Thank you, Spider-Man

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader and Peter are friends, Reader gets robbed, Reader-Insert, Slight Spider-Man/Reader, Violence, some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Peter misses his"date"with the Reader, and she gets robbed. Fortunately, Spider-Man is around to save the day.





	Thank you, Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** I didn't know how to warn it, but it has violence and some use of curse words from the reader and the robber, so...  
>  _Also, it has over 1.3k of words, I'm kinda sorry but I'm not..._

_"I know you're going to hate me for this, but I can't make it today, I'm so sorry..."_ Peter started in the voicemail. Y/N frowned at the phone, but she wasn't actually mad. She got used to Peter canceling on their dates, well, meetings.

She sighed, exasperated. She wanted to believe that Peter really did have something more important to do than to spend time with one of his former friends now. The two of them had introduced the other to their group of friends, and everyone at school knew Peter Parker and Y/N Y/L/N were friends inside and outside of school. Even though Y/N didn't consider herself as someone popular, people knew her for participating at school events, and helping some of her classmates that had trouble understanding a particular subject in class, so everyone noticed when she started to talk with Peter at lunch, or to walk with him down the halls to get to some class. Y/N didn't mind telling everyone that Peter was her friend, which was more often than not. But Peter? Everytime someone asked _him_ if Y/N was his friend, he looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

Was Peter ashamed of being her friend? Is that why he always ditched her? No. Well, maybe? She didn't knew what to think anymore. She felt like Peter was one of her closest friends, sharing one of her biggest secrets. But, **did Peter feel the same about her?**

Y/N found herself walking down the street to the bus stop, thinking about Peter and their friendship. She took out the phone to send a text to her mom, saying that Peter ditched her **-again-** and that she was going back home. She didn't notice the guy sitting beside her, who was looking at her. When she started to put back her phone in her backpack, they guy spoke.

"Don't." He said firmly. Y/N looked at him, startled at this stranger who spoke at her with such tone.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused. The guy stood up and faced her.

"You heard me. Give me your phone." He said, this time louder.

"What the hell? No." She refused, the last thing she needed now was to someone to steal her phone.

"Okay, listen to me now, you're going to give me the goddamn phone or I'll have to take it, it's up to you."

"Well, hell, in that case..." Y/N started, but after she finished, she started to run in the opposite direction, back to the theater where she was supposed to meet up with Peter. When she was close, she called him, still running. Why did she called Peter? He isn't going to pick up, anyway... but he did.

 _"Y/N? I'm sorry, I..."_ Peter started.

"Someone is trying to steal my phone, I'm scared, I don't know if he has a knife or..." She said quickly.

 _"Where are you?"_ He asked. Y/N could hear that Peter started to run, too.

"Close to the theater we were supposed to meet at," she turned around to see if she had lost the man. She didn't saw anyone. "I think I lost him..."

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her covering her mouth, and she dropped her phone. Peter started to shout at the other side of the phone, trying to figure out what happened.

The man had taken Y/N to a close alley, pinning her to one of the walls and starting to look into her bag and pockets for money. She was crying desperately, and the only thing that she could manage to do was to kick the man with her knee, but when she did, he grabbed her hair and pushed her to the floor, instead of kneel down in pain, as she had expected. He fell over her, his full weight crushing her and leaving her breathless.

"You little bitch" he said while he raised his arm, about to punch her, but before he could, something sent the man flying to the opposite wall, his fist sticked to the wall with some white substance.

"You shouldn't treat a woman like that, you know," a mysterious voice said "well, you shouldn't treat _anyone_ like that, actually."

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked angrily, he was still trying to get the thing out of his hand. Y/N was slowly turning around, preparing herself to run again. She didn't knew if this new person would help her, but she couldn't risk it.

"Oh, excuse me, I thought that the web made it kinda obvious. I'm Spider-Man, and you're going to jail." At the mention of the superhero's name, Y/N stopped. Could it really be...? "Hey, are you okay?" Spider-Man asked Y/N. She nodded, starstruck by him, and accepted his hand when he tried to help her to stand up.

"Are you leaving me here, by myself?" The robber scoffed at Spider-Man.

"Don't worry bud, the police are on their way" he replied, picking up Y/N's stuff from the floor, and putting it back inside her bag. When he finished, he looked at her. "Now, I believe this is yours..." He showed her phone to her, yes, the one with the customized Spider-Man case.

"Oh my god" she took her phone from him and blushed. "Thank you, I think I should text my mom and ask her to pick me up..."

"I can wait with you, if you want" he said quickly.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm going to wait for her inside the theater... You can come with me, if you want, of course." She added, as she texted her mom. The last thing she needed, was Spider-Man thinking she was a crazy fan. She wasn't going to kidnap him, anyway.

"I think I'm going to risk it, you don't seem like a crazy fan who is going to cut a piece of my suit and sleep with it under her pillow, so..." he joked, they started to walk back to the theater, it wasn't so far. Y/N was a little bit sad, her time with him was almost over.

"Well, a selfie with you would be enough for a fan like me, actually, but I know you can't do that." She half-joked. A part of her hoped that he could take a picture, but she knew it wasn't possible.

He thought it for a second and asked her to take the picture.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't believe it. He nodded and side-hugged her, his right arm going in between them and grabbing her right hand as his left arm rested beside him.

She tried to take the picture but she was nervous, so he helped her, making her look at him, surprised he placed his left hand above her's to help her. It was a weird position. Before she could watch the picture that he had taken by surprise, he told her he had to go, and that he thought that her mom was here. She looked at the car and nodded, saying bye to him. After doing a few steps, she turned around and ran towards him, hugged him and thanked him once more.

"It's not a big deal..." he said, but she cut him off by kissing him in the cheek and running back to her mom's car. He smiled behind the mask, and waved at her.

Once inside her mom's car, Y/N looked at the picture. He had tilted her phone so the camera showed half of her face and body, and not his. Her head was facing at her left (at him), and the only thing visible about him was his right hand, his fingers intertwined with hers.

It was such a personal picture, only she knew that he was, in fact, the real Spider-Man, and no one else would knew it. It was just for her to see. The only thing she could manage to do, was to smile at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Good night from this part of the world! How are you? Everything good? Have you started school yet?  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having lots of exams since my school year is almost over (if everything goes fine, in three months it's over for me!) But anyway, thanks for waiting!  
> Did you like it? Tell me, I love reading your comments, and thank you for reading!


End file.
